Extinguished Screams
by Rizzy Sanguinary
Summary: Kyo has finally lost it. And now, he's come back for redemption.A oneshot. Please R&R!


AUTHOR'S NOTE AND DISCLAIMER: This is my first fic for Fruits Basket, and I gotta say that it is quite morbid. It's a oneshot. Hope you people like it!

I DON'T OWN FURUBA!

_**Extinguished Screams**_

_Blood_.

Crimson, sticky, metallic drops of blood.

Kyo Sohma stared at the walls, watching each streak of the red liquid slowly streaming down the wallpaper. Each drop amused him, and his eyes surveyed the whole dripping process, clearly unfazed by the mere fact that blood spattered on every corner of the house.

But then, he was never really scared of anything.

_Drip… Drip… Drip…_

He had, after all, witnessed a lot of bloodshed from a very tender age, a lot of them being either by his own doing. Either that or it was his own blood being spilled then.

_Drip… Drip… Drip…_

He counted every single splotch, mimicking the sounds they made as they hit the floor.

Counting was important in a cat's life, particularly his. Whether it was taking note of how many rats you've beaten and chased, or how many times it happened the other way around, counting was always part of the process.

But so far, Kyo had lost count of how many times he got hurt. He had forgotten how many times he had a spark of hope within him, only to be extinguished by a smothering air.

There were simply too many of those instances to keep track off.

_Drip… Drip… Dri- Oh look… Brown strands of hair…_

Crawling towards the new object of interest, he crouched down and grabbed the strands off the floor, ignoring the red puddle near them. Bringing them close to his nose, he sniffed hard, letting the smell fill him, as much as red wine fills a desperate drunk.

_Tohru-chaaan's hair always smelled so good…_

But all those hair must have been pulled out of a scalp, and Kyo looked up eagerly, searching for the source of this nice, sweet-smelling hair.

_Oh look. Tohru-chan's lying on the floor._

He crawled towards her, cradling her deformed head in his arms. Ignoring the massive cuts on her skin, he stroked her cheek lovingly, and gazed into the face which he always loved.

_Stupid Tohru-chan! You shouldn't have betrayed me…_

_--_

_Flashback_

_Kyo slid the tatami doors open as softly as he could, carefully tiptoeing as he walked._

_He had come back home early from his yearly trip to the mountains, and he wanted to surprise his lovely girlfriend, Tohru Honda, by being right beside her as soon as she wakes up the next morning. Of course he had to leave his training and master too soon, but he didn't care at all, since he had missed her and wanted to see her ever since he left._

_Avoiding a rather creaky floorboard, he walked to her room silently, sliding the door open while trying not to make any noise._

_Tohru would be so happy, he thought. _

_The look on her face as she said goodbye dawned on him and for a second, a melancholic shadow came over the lad._

_Don't worry Tohru. I wont leave you alone ever again._

_Finally succeeding in opening the door, he stepped into the room, regretting it as soon as he did so._

_For our little Tohru was really busy at the moment._

_Kyo watched as Tohru and Yuki rubbed their naked bodies against one another, rolling on Tohru's bed as they did so. _

_Their tongues lashed at each other hungrily, and hands and arms flailed as both of them touched, caressed and stroked with a passion driven by selfish lust. Every now and then, a moan would surface from her mouth, usually followed by more from her partner's part._

_Kyo would have loved it if he was the one she was currently making love to. Unfortunately, that was hardly the case._

_Throwing his bag across the room, he slammed the door violently, alerting the two of his presence._

"_Kyo! What are you doing here?," a panicky Tohru Honda asked as she struggled to cover herself up._

_Violence ensued, but as usual, Yuki's skills were better than his, and Kyo eventually got his ass kicked out of the house._

_Struggling to get himself up, he ran pointlessly away from them, crying in disbelief as he shattered into smithereens._

_Yuki may have hurt him physically, but it was Tohru's treachery that left a deep gash in his heart. So deep it was, in fact, that he felt that it might just rip in two._

_**WHY?!,**__ he thought all over and over again, __**WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS?!**_

_End of Flashback_

_--_

Regardless of whether he deserved it or not, there was no use for questions anymore.

The damage was done.

And now, his mind is totally unhinged.

Licking her wounds and bruises, Kyo savoured the memories of what he had done earlier, hugging Tohru closely as he did so.

_Tohru is so beautiful. She's such a work of art…_

_--_

_Flashback_

_Kyo stood outside the Sohma house, observing and drinking everything with a sinister smile on his lips._

_It was the perfect time for redemption._

_The rat was out, probably off to one of his gay environmental campaigns for school. And the dog was out of sight as well, probably visiting Hatori and Akito in the main house._

_And Tohru Honda was easy prey._

_He barged into her room, grabbing her sleeping form by the hair as he threw punch after punch, pummelling the porcelain face he had always known._

"_KYO!! STOP!! PLEASE!!"_

_Her screams were futile, driving him more to the point of pleasurable insanity. Taking a pocket knife out of his jeans, he pinned her on the wall, rendering her completely powerless as he carved his name on her cheeks._

"_Let's carve something into that plain, blank piece of ivory canvas!," he giggled, squeezing her head to keep her still._

"_STOP!!"_

_He slapped her harshly as her screams pierced his ears, and he threw her across the room, pulling out a part of her scalp out whilst doing so._

"_NO! PLEASE! I'M SO SORRY KYO! NOOOOOO!"_

_But her cries were soon extinguished as he stabbed continuously, ignoring the blood spurting on his face._

"_Please….Kyo….I'm…..Sorr…."_

_--_

Kyo stood up, letting Tohru's corpse fall hard unceremoniously on the wooden floor.

There were more targets to chase. There was a lot that still needed to be finished.

_Next target : Ratboy…_

Oh Kyo Sohma isn't finished.

He's just getting started…

Little by little, he's going to take them all out, like a hunter killing off his game.

Pretty soon, the zodiac family would go extinct…

_Ready or not, here I come!_

You better count on it.

--

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Whew! I loved writing this! I love the gore and insanity! *sigh* Hope you guys like it too! I did this to break Tohru's 'perfect girl' image, and show how uncontrollable Kyo can be when he's pushed beyond the limit. Please review!


End file.
